Hates Me
by Flowers of Moss
Summary: A little AlexMia oneshot. I rewrote it, at the request of some reviewers. Took me a while, but it's finally done.


Thanks to the reviewers! I'll take this time to answer them.

ur first review – Nice, that you like it. Personally, it's not my favorite. Maybe it should have been Isaac/Mia, but then, the story wouldn't be the same. 

Katsu Solaris and Lunaris, er…Katsu – Thanks for the good review. It's helpful. I'm glad you think it's original, cause I don't. Yes, I don't think it's very good at all, but I wanted to give romance a shot. I may give it a try again, if the people who you say I can take advice from have good advice. I really prefer adventure stories, it's much more enjoyable. As far as spelling goes- YAY! I didn't even use spellcheck. 

But just for you, I will revise this story, make it longer, and post it again.

Miranda L – That's right! GO Alex/Mia! Yes it is terrible that Mia doesn't seem to like Alex in the game.

Saturos: Haha, you stink at romance! Adventure is so much better!

I agree, for once. So, here it is the Rewrite of Hates Me.

****

Hates Me

"Alex, I'm disgusted with you!" Mia was extremely angry. How could he betray the clan like this? How could he break the promise he made to her dying father? How could he possibly betray her trust? She couldn't believe it, not for one second. She had always thought that he would be the one, the one she could always count on. But now, he had gone and lit the lighthouse, and threw his lot in with Saturos and Menardi.

"Mia, if you only knew..." 

"I don't want to know anything! I want you to get out of my sight!"

"Mia...."

"NO! GET OUT NOW!" Alex nodded, and with tears in his eyes, he stepped onto the elevator with Saturos, and they decended to the bottom.

****

"She hates me, Saturos! Hates me!" Alex could never have imagined that Mia would react like that. She was always cool and collected, just like Mercury adepts should be. But she blew up, he thought. It was so unnatural. Mia was always the sweetest, nicest person, always helping people. She could never have feelings for me. Not like I do for her.

"No, I don't think so. She just doesn't understand what you did. She believes that you betrayed her. She still thinks that lighting the lighthouses will bring about the destruction of the world. I'm sure your Mia will understand once we have lit the lighthouses."

"I just don't know..." Saturos was usually right about everything. He was a very good friend, and always seemed to know what was wrong and how to fix it. 

"Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep. We have to catch up with Menardi and the others tomorrow." Alex lay down on his blankets. Maybe Saturos is right, he thought. Maybe once she sees that I did what I did to save everything that she knows and love, she will understand that I did it for her. I love her.

****

Mia was curled up in her bed in Imil's inn, sobbing quietly. She couldn't believe what she said to Alex. It was the exact opposite of what she wanted to say to him. Why did he light the lighthouse? Why did he break his promise, betray her trust? Mia didn't think anybody but Alex knew the answers to these questions. She had decided right after she exploded on Alex to help Isaac and his friends. She had to find out the answers to all her questions. She had to see why Alex betrayed her and the Mercury Clan. But most of all, she had to see Alex again. He was all she had left. Her new companions, they were nice, friendly, but it just wasn't the same. They didn't understand her. They were just from a different background, and they never saw what she did, never went through what she had. Alex had always been her best friend. He had always been there for her. Why was he so different now?

How could she try to hate someone, yet love him so much she couldn't be without him?

****

Alex stared up at the sky above him. "So, this is it," he thought. "This is the end." He looked down at his broken body, smashed from the beating the Wise One gave him with just a thought. 

"Just look at me now. I'm sure Mia's heard of my plans by now. I thought she hated me before, but now I'm sure she doesn't think me to be more than a pile of sludge on the ground."

He sighed and looked back up at the sky. It was so beautiful, really. Clear, blue, just perfect. Just like Mia. He felt the mountain begin to rumble beneath him. The Wise One's last words to him echoed in his mind. "You are not all powerful, Alex. Your power has limits, as does your life."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "If only I could do one last thing before I died…" Tears began to flow down his cheeks. "It's all over."

The Wise One appeared over him. "Is there something you want, Alex?" he asked.

"Just one last thing…" Alex whispered.

"So, if I were to prolong your life a bit longer, what would be this last thing that you would want to do?"

"I…want to…ask Mia…to forgive me."

"Oh, really? How would you feel if I told you something Mia just said recently?"

"I…don't know."

"She said, 'If Alex set this all in motion, then he's responsible for this, and I'll never forgive him!'"

"I…still want to ask her." Alex couldn't believe she felt that way, but he couldn't go with her feeling that way. He had to let her know how he felt about her, regardless of the circumstances.

"Alright then. I will honor your last request." Alex watched as the Wise One use his powerful Psynergy to transport him to where Mia was.

****

Mia was curled up the corner of her bed on Picard's ship. Everyone else was out on deck celebrating the life of loved ones that were thought to be dead. She could hear their joyful laughter. She was happy for her friends. She was glad that they were able to find their parents. But she was not happy for herself. She knew, she could feel it, that Alex was dead. The Wise One may have said that he could not interfere, but it was not the truth. He could, and she was sure that he had stopped Alex by killing him. Mia knew she should hate him for his terrible actions, but she knew she couldn't. There was just something about him that she could not forget. His love. She saw it in his eyes before he left to join Saturos. She saw it as he pleaded with her to listen at the Mercury Lighthouse. How could she not love him back, when he showed such devotion even through her "hate"?

She heard a sound and glanced up. Alex, looking tired and dejected, stood before her. 

"Alex…" she whispered. Then she narrowed her eyes. "How could you?"

"Mia, I don't have time to explain my actions right now. I'm dying, but the Wise One honored my last request and prolonged my life for a short period of time."

"And…what was your last request?"

"I wanted to…ask you for forgiveness."

"What?"

"Mia, I've made a lot of wrong choices. The consequences have finally caught up with me. I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me. I wouldn't even blame you for hating me. But the one last thing I want to do before I'm dead is to tell you I'm sorry."

Mia was speechless. "I…I…"

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to forgive me either. But I want you to know that I love you. I always have. Once I'm dead, you'll never have to worry about me again."

"Alex…" Mia started. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I have to go now. Good bye, Mia."

"But…but…Wait!"

Alex smiled, then disappeared. Mia reached out to where he was standing once before.

"I…I…love you too."

Alex was gone. But she knew that he had heard her say those words. She smiled. Then she turned towards the door and headed out to join her friends in celebration.

****

Wow. I did say I would try to rewrite it. It sure took me a while though. I'm just easily distracted.

Saturos: I'll say!

Quiet you! You're not any better.

Saturos: What?

Well, anyways, I did try. Be nice to me!


End file.
